Raining Cats And Dogs
by Akuma Shoujo23
Summary: Not having an umbrella when it's raining cats and dogs really sucks. Missing the bus when the aforementioned happens also sucks, but after all that, getting sick is just too cruel. Sick! Otoya, worried! Tokiya and brotherly! Reiji. No pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, confession time, I just adore sickfics! They are just too cute! So after years of reading sickfics, I decided that it was ample time for me to give back to the community! So without furhter ado...**

* * *

Raining cats and dogs was not a term Otoya Ittoki would normally use, but the icy rain came down in relentless floods as he ran back to his dorm._ I should've listened to Tokiya! I should've listened when he told me to take an umbrella!_ He silently cried. _Okay, just a little more…I'll reach the dorm in a-_"Oof!" He exclaimed as he slipped and fell face down on the hard pavement, groceries scattering everywhere. "Oww…" Otoya muttered nursing a bleeding arm, he looked for the bag he was carrying and half panicked at the sight of the scattered items_, Oh no! Reiji-senpai's stuff! It's gonna get soaked!_ Ignoring the pain in his arm, he hurriedly picked up the items and stuffed them back into his bag and began running back to the dorm again.

* * *

"Hey Toki," Reiji kotobuki called out to his junior, "Don't you think Otoyan's taking a little too long? I mean, it's been almost an hour.

Ichinose Tokiya looked up from the notebook he was writing lyrics in, "I guess so." He said nonchalantly but his mind swirled with worry, it was pouring outside, _That idiot didn't even take an umbrella, I hope he took a bus or a taxi, I swear if he comes in soaked I'm gonna-_ the dark haired boy's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. "I'll get it, it must be Otoya." He said walking over to the door and opening. A drenched and shivering walked in with a mumbled thanks.

"Otoya!" Tokiya exclaimed grabbing the bag from the younger boy's blue tinged fingers, "I told you to take an umbrella!"

"S-sorry." Otoya apologized, his teeth were chattering and the pain in his arm was almost unbearable.

"Otoyan! Don't tell me you ran all the way here from the store!" Reiji asked in disbelief.

"S-sorry." The redhead apologized again and cringed, his arm felt like it was on fire.

Tokiya noticed his friend's discomfort, he looked him up and down, "You're arm's hurt." He noted worriedly.

"Yeah, I kinda f-fell down-" he started to reply but began shivering uncontrollably.

"First off, go change into dry clothes, now!" Reiji ordered, stuffing a change of clothes into the younger boy's arms and pushed him to the bathroom.

* * *

Five minutes later Otoya was out and in the meantime his roommates had found a small first aid kit.

"Sit here." Reiji said and patted an empty space next to him on the side of his bed. "Now, let me take a look at that arm." He said kindly.

The redheaded boy obeyed and rolled up his sleeve to reveal a nasty gash. "Where's Tokiya?" He asked.

"I told him to get you something warm to drink," His senior replied, "That wound looks nasty, I can clean it and bandage it but you might need stitches."

Otoya's eye's widened in panic and he jerked his hand away, "No way! I hate needles!"

"Calm down, I said you _might_, let's clean it up first." Reiji grabbed the bottle of antiseptic and a cotton swab, "Okay, I'm gonna warn you, this is going to sting like crazy, so please try to stay still."

Otoya nodded and watched as his senior expertly cleaned the wound, biting his lower lip so he wouldn't utter out loud any cry of pain.

"All done!" The brown haired man beamed as he finished wrapping the bandage. "Take care not to put too much weight on it and I'll have to change those bandages tomorrow. I'll be going now."

"Thanks Reiji-senpai."

"No problem kid."

"I'm back." Tokiya announced as he came in, a steaming mug of hot chocolate in his hand. "Here, drink this." He said holding out the mug to Otoya.

"Thanks." He gratefully accepted it and took a sip, enjoying the feeling of the drink warming him from inside.

Tokiya stared at his friend, trying to see if there was anything else wrong, he looks pale, but his cheeks are slightly flushed…I'll have to keep an eye on him…He noted silently.

"Tokiya…Tokiya!"

The dark haired boy was jolted out of his thoughts, "Hm, yeah?"

"I just wanted to know why you were glaring at me." Otoya tilted his head, "Did I do something?"

Tokiya sighed, "No, nothing, I was just thinking." He replied.

"Thinking about what?" Otoya pressed, a mischievous smile lit up his face, "Is it something naughty?"

"No, I was just thinking about how much fun it would be to see you screaming in horror as we get your arm stitched up if you don't shut up and finish your drink."

Otoya pouted, "Tokiya is so mean! He doesn't love me one bit!"

The older boy waved it off with a slight grin, "Yeah, Yeah."

* * *

_He hardly touched his meal..._ Tokiya frowned, but curry is his favorite. He could hear Otoya tossing and turning in the bed below his. _Well, maybe he'll be back to normal tomorrow_.

He wasn't. Tokiya was awoken by the sound of wracking coughs coming from the bed below him. He put a hand under his pillow and took his phone out, it read five minutes to seven, in five minutes his alarm would have gone off anyway.

"Otoya," He whispered loudly, worried by the continuous coughing, "Otoya, are you alright?" _Of course he's not alright, idiot! What a stupid question to ask_. He looked around the room, Reiji wasn't there, the man always left at exactly 6:30 in the morning for a run and would be back half an hour later. He quickly climbed down the ladder and bent over Otoya. The younger boy's coughing fit had ended but his body was shivering uncontrollably. Tokiya brushed away some of the redhead's bangs and placed a hand on his forehead. _He's really burning up…_The older boy thought in worry.

"Otoya…" He said gently shaking his shoulder, "Otoya, wake up."

"Yeah…?" Otoya replied in a hoarse voice and opened his eyes slowly, "T-Tokiya…?" He began coughing again and curled up tightly under his blankets. "It's c-cold."

"I'll get another blanket?" Tokiya asked kindly. The redhead nodded. He walked over to the drawer and pulled out an extra blanket. He came back to the shivering boy and spread it over him.

"Other than the cold is there anything else?"

"M-my chest kinda h-hurts."

"I'm back!" A cheery voice called from the door. Reiji bounced in, "Rise and shine you tw-what's up?"

"Otoya's not doing too well." Tokiya answered, straightening up.

Reiji's face went from cheerful to serious, "Not well? What's wrong?" He asked and quickly made his way to his junior's side.

"He has a really high fever, chills, coughing and he said his chest hurt."

"Oh shit." Reiji swore, "It sounds bad, let's not take any chances here. Help me get him off the bed."

Tokiya nodded and firmly gripped the younger boy by his midriff.

"Wh-what are you guys d-doing?" Otoya asked weakly struggling against Tokiya's grip on him.

"Taking you to the infirmary." Reiji answered innocently, "Hey Tokiya, think you can hoist him onto my back?"

"I c-can walk!" The younger boy protested, his face as red as his hair. "Tokiya! Let go!"

Tokiya shot him a smirk, "Right, you expect me to believe that when you can't even break off my hold."

"Otoyan…" Reiji said gently, placing a cool hand on his junior's burning forehead, "Just let me carry you there, I already feel guilty about making you get drenched to get my stuff. C'mon,be a good boy."

"Fine…" Otoya muttered feeling weaker than ever and let himself be carried by his senior.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, the next chapter will be up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait, this chapter was KILLING me...**

* * *

"Noooo! I don't wanna go in there! Don't make me!" Otoya cried out at the sight of the infirmary doors.

"All your desires are rejected." Tokiya said flatly as he pushed open the doors.

"Thanks." Reiji said with a grin, his grip on his half-panicking junior tighter than ever, "It's okay, Otoyan, Sempai and Toki will be with you, nothing's gonna happen."

"I really don't think this is a good idea…" The red haired boy whimpered, he tried his best to get off his senior but the older man was relentless.

"All your opinions are rejected." Tokiya said and flicked the younger boy's forehead, "The faster you go in, the faster you can come out."

"I hate you all." Otoya said murderously.

"What a terrible illness! It's making my little Otoyan sound so evil!"

* * *

"Oh my, Otoya-kun, what happened?" asked as she examined the boy in question, the red head was sitting on one of the white infirmary beds with Tokiya and Reiji on either side of him to keep him from bolting.

_Not that he would get far in his current condition_, Tokiya thought in somewhat satisfaction.

"I got wet in the rain." Otoya mumbled, he eyed wearily as she took out a thermometer.

"Aah, that's not good, dear. Okay open your mouth." She brought the thermometer closer but the red haired boy kept his mouth closed.

"Otoya…" Tokiya muttered and poked his side.

"Ow-" Otoya's cry of pain was muffled by the thermometer being put in.

After a minute the doctor pulled it out and looked at the reading, "102.4." She stated.

"That high?" Reiji exclaimed and hugged Otoya, causing the latter to gasp and struggle for breath. "My poor little Otoyan, suffering all because of me!"

Tokiya let out an exasperated sigh and turned to , "So, sensei, are you going to give him anything to take?"

"Are you worried, dear?" She asked with a smile.

The dark-haired boy blushed, "It's not like that or anything…"

Ameya smiled, "It's okay, it's perfectly normal to be worried about your friend." She reached out and patted his head, "Otoya-kun will be fine if he rests well for a week." She reached out into her drawers and pulled out a few paper bags, "Here, make sure he takes these every day."

"Thank you, I'll make sure he does." Tokiya bowed and turned to his roommates, "Exactly how long are you two planning on fooling around there?"

* * *

"Shining! Good morning!" Ringo sang as he made his way into the head masters room, "Hmm, he's not here?" He wondered aloud at the sight of the vacant room.

"Fufufu…"

The sound of laughter could be heard from above and Ringo cast a glance to the ceiling, spotting the Headmaster hanging there, "Shining…" The pink haired teacher began in an exasperated tone, "Why don't you get down here and listen to what I have to say?"

Shining Saotame grinned widely as he landed on his desk with ease, " , I assume you are here to tell me about 's illness, isn't that so?"

Ringo clapped, "Exactly!" He exclaimed brightly, "I think it's the perfect opportunity, don't you?"

"Hmmm… !" The headmaster boomed making the other male jump slightly, "Tell me more!"

Ringo smiled and twiddled with a lock of his hair, "It's the perfect time to tell him don't you think? Since he's unwell, I think he'll be more compliant and take what you have to say better! Or…" Here the pink haired man paused for effect, "It would just shock him and make his condition worsen, personally I think it's a fifty-fifty chance!"

"HMMM!" Shining exhaled louder than ever, "That sounds like…" He stopped there.

"Sounds like?" Ringo urged him to continue.

"A PLAN!" The headmaster threw his hands up and began laughing somewhat villainously, "This evening we shall march into Mr. Ittoki's room!"

* * *

"He looks so peaceful asleep." Reiji said with a grin regarding his junior. He chuckled lightly, resisting the temptation to reach out and ruffle the red-haired youth's hair fearing that the touch would wake him.

"I guess so." Tokiya shrugged with a half-smile, he turned back to the book he was memorizing lyrics from.

A few minutes of silence passed.

"Hey Toki…"

"Hm?"

"Nah, it's nothing."

A few more minutes passed.

"Toki…"

"Hm?"

"I'm bored."

With an irritated sigh, Tokiya slammed his book close, "So what do you want me to do about it?"

"Play with me!" Reiji whined.

A vein bulged in the younger male's forehead, "I'm busy." He replied shortly.

"So heartless…" His senior intoned in a hollow voice, one hand clutching his chest and the other wiping away imaginary tears from the corners of his eyes, "Sob… I love him so much…yet…yet he does not even glance my way in the slightest! Sob! Sob! Wail!"

Tokiya grimaced and tried ignoring him, but his senior's voice was…relentless, for lack of a better word, on his ear drums.

"Sobbeth! Sobbeth! Dost thou not careth for I?"

"Oh, shut up, won't you?"

* * *

Otoya tossed and turned in his bed, the loud arguing of his roommates managing to even get past his slumber. Finally unable to ignore it any longer he opened his eyes… and blinked immediately.

"This isn't…my room…right?" He voiced to no one in particular and looked around in confusion, taking in the green fields, vividly blue sky, the red and yellow flowers, the two people in the distance who resembled his roommates…his eyes bulged in shock when he saw them.

"But this isn't my room so why…?"

To say the red haired boy was confused was an understatement, He scratched his head and half walked half stumbled towards them. He stopped a few meters short of them and his jaw dropped. Reiji was wearing a dress, a long one.

He closed his eyes and rubbed them. Reiji was still wearing a dress.

He slapped himself on the cheek. Reiji was still wearing a dress.

"Reiji-sempai…" Otoya asked dazedly, "What's going on?"

His roommates either ignored him or didn't hear him at all, they seemed to be engaged in their dispute.

"-I am busy." Tokiya said shortly shrugging of the hold Reiji had on his sleeve.

"How could thou? I love thee so much yet…yet…" The man collapsed to his knees and tears began to flow down his cheeks, he looked up and gripped the back of the younger male's shirt, "Dost thou not careth for I?" He cried.

Tokiya sighed in resignation and gently pried off Reiji's hands while turning around. He knelt down in in front of the man, sighed once again and took his face in his hands.

"How could thou say as such?" He whispered softly, and began bringing his face closer.

Watching this, Otoya, who had been rendered speechless found his voice again.

"T-Tokiya! W-what are you guys doing? Stop!" He yelled frantically, desperately running towards them. All too suddenly the ground below his feet began to crack open.

"W-What? What's going-aaaaaargh!" He screamed as he was plunged into an abyss.

* * *

"-Up, Otoya! Wake up!" Tokiya was shaking the screaming boy awake.

Otoya opened his eyes and blinked, "Wah! Tokiya, Help! I'm falling! I'm falling!"

The dark haired boy gave his friend a sharp shake, "Snap out of it! It was a dream!"

Otoya drew in a shaky breath and smiled warily, "A dream…that's good…"

"What happened in it?" Reiji asked slightly curious, he attempted to gently push Otoya back to his pillows but the red head backed away warily, "Otoyan…?" He voiced in confusion.

"No…er…it's just um…Reiji-sempai…you and Tokiya were…were…" Otoya blushed furiously causing his already fever flushed face to turn an alarming shade of red.

"Were?" Tokiya prompted, he had a vague feeling about where the dream was heading.

"Were…were…GONNA KISS!" The younger male blurted out and fell back to his pillows feeling exhausted and worse than ever.

"Eh?" Tokiya and Reiji said simultaneously.

Suddenly Reiji burst out laughing, "Oh boy Toki, do you think our little argument poked at Otoyan's subconscious?"

Tokiya struggled to keep a straight face, "Stop laughing, he's sick, we're making too much noise."

"You guys are so mean to me." Otoya said with a pout and turned away from them.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the room, in the corridor, in a secret passageway (or something along those lines) two people hid whilst listening to the chaos inside aforementioned room.

"Fufufu, , the time has come…"

"You got that right Shining! Prepare yourself Otoya-kun!"

* * *

**So I think everyone's already guessed what Shining's gonna tell Otoya...**

**So how's he gonna take it? **

**Will he be happy? Hurt? Sad? Mixed feelings? **

**You guys get to decide in the reviews!**

**Bye!**


End file.
